


The Wolf Dragon King and The Dragon Queen

by CrazyKells



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, R plus L equals J, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKells/pseuds/CrazyKells
Summary: After the meeting in the Dragonpit a boat sails from Kings Landing with a passionate romance starting and the only one who notices is Tyrion. Jaime finally sees Cersei for what she truly is and he's seen it before. He realizes Brienne is right, he does have some honor left and when she told him the Dragonpit that Fuck oaths and loyalty this is about surviving it struck him deep in his core causing him to make a choice that will affect him in many ways. Back in Winterfell we have Littlefinger resuming his chaos ladder but a few rungs of the ladder are gone and his "student", his beloved Lady Sansa, may surprise him and Arya yet. Bran is reunited with Samwell Tarly AKA Sam. Sam also brings Gilly, "little" Sam, Heartsbane, and knowledge to Winterfell. Beyond the wall we see an undead Viserion mounted by the Night King and hundred of thousands of the dead. At Eastwatch Tormund and Beric will bear witness. Do not forget the threat in Kings Landing. Cersei is using Euron but he's using her too. Euron didn't turn craven running back to the Iron Islands but to Essos to get the Golden Company. Will the North still support Jon and realize Daenerys is not their enemy? Reunions betrayals and a bittersweet ending await.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to George RR Martin. First fanfic.

Jon had known for a while that the threat was real and now Dany knew it was real too albeit at the cost of one of her children. After the meeting in Kings Landing those assembled saw the truth, now whether or not they choose to accept it is another thing entirely.

Tyrion thought he had reasoned with Cersei but it was all for not. His sister unbeknownst to him would be getting the Golden Company and moving to Storms End. Once Jaime tried to prepare for the Lannister army and move north Ceesei said no. Jaime had argued but Cersei said "Euron only feigned being frightened. He wasn't going to Pyke but to Essos to bring the Golden Company to Westeros." Jaime had had enough. He looked to his twin, his only lover, mother to his children, and finally saw her for what she was his worst fear. He remembered when he heard Aerys saying burn them all so he killed him. He earned the moniker Kingslayer after that but there were 2 people who knew why he had done what he done. Brienne who he told and saw something honorable still in him and unbeknownst to him Bran. Although did Bran realize it yet remains to be seen. Jaime turned to Cersei causing the Mountain to draw his sword. "Are you crazy Cersei? Do you think that if the North falls the Night King and those wights and Gods know whatever else won't head here? They will and you don't give a shit about any of it but the Iron Throne you finally sit on?" "You're with child our child what about that?" Cersei laughs at him "Robert told me Storms End was impenetrable. Let the Night King, the whigts, and whatever else deal with our enemies while we our comfortable in Storms End." "As for Euron once the Golden Company arrive I'll kill him and we with a hand on her stomach will be safe."

Jaime tells her that this is it. He has always loved her but he can't continue this. "Then give me leave your Grace or will you have the Mountain Zombie kill me?" Cersei's glare is ice cold "Leave Kings Landing and do not come back unless you come back groveling at my feet with the heads of the Dragon Bitch, the Bastard King, all of the Starks and our little brother." Jaime stands up and says "We may meet again sweet sister although who knows there is no love for me in the North so perhaps as you called them the Dragon Bitch or the Bastard King may send you my head." Cersei wanting the final word turns to her brother and says "There is one who loves you in the North perhaps I'll give you her head and the rest to my hand." With that he leaves the room. Jaime diacards his Lannister armor looking more like Bronn a sellsword. He mounts his horse and rides out of Kings Landing adjusting a glove on his gold hand to see the first snowflake fall on it. Jaime thinks aloud "Well I'll give the Starks credit they always say Winter is Coming and it appears to be truly here."


	2. Boat journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenrys, Jon, Tyrion and others from the Northern party reflect on the Dragonpit meeting and meeting of others in general. Dany decides the boat trip back is the best time to confront Jon and their mutual feelings. Tyrion is the only one who realizes what is transpiring between his Queen and King Jon. He knows the best alliances can be made through marriage and he starts to think Dany won't get a warm welcome North so he continues his clever planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need a Beta. If you're interested please let me know. This is my first go at a FanFic.
> 
> I own nothing. Characters are George RR Martin's.

Jon had never been to Kings Landing before. He'd never been that far south. He arrives with his party and everyone is asking where Daenrys is. Tyrion informs them she will arrive and arrive she does on Drogons back and Rhaegal with her. They make there way to their side of this parlay and Jon proceeds to tell them about the threat. Of course Cersei doesn't believe it until Sandor Clegane opens the cage with the wight. The wight doesn't make it far because of the chains. Jon tells only fire and dragonglass can kill it. So they kill it. Cersei says she will only send her army into "enemy" terriorty if he bends the knee and he can be Warden of the North. Jon has had enough of Cersei and he tells her "The only Queen I will acknowledge is Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Cersei refuses to help insiting she must still be Queen. This meeting of course isn't going well and it's concluded. Jon notices Tyrion going to talk to Cersei and hopes he can make her see the real threat.

Tyrion goes to talk to Cersei. He may be small but he's as heroic as anyone of normal size. Tyrion goes into Cersei's tent sits himself down and pours himself some Arbor Gold. He notices Cersei isn't drinking. "No wine Cersei?" She doesn't drink the glass he pours for her. Tyrion noticing realizes she is pregnant so Tyrion being Tyrion says "you're not drinking because you're pregnant right Cersei?" She doesn't respond. Tyrion then tells her "that yes he killed their father because he wanted him dead, you want me dead as well but do you think I don't have love for my family left." It's because of me Daenerys didn't burn down Kings Landing because I didn't want you or my brother killed. We showed you the real war isn't amongst ourselves right now the real war is for life." Cersei with a glare in her eyes tells Tyrion what he wants to hear. "I will send my army to aid yours in this war." Tyrion thanks his sister but something about what she said bothers him. Bronn then approaches Tyrion and he says "between your brother and you, you both owe me a bunch of money, a castle, and a wife. Tyrion simply replies "You saw the Unsullied, the Dothraki, and 2 of the Dragons. Perhaps you should leave Kings Landing if you want a Lannister to pay his debt." With that Tyrion regroups with Dany's team and says my sister will aide us.

Jon gets back to the boat and finds Daenerys on it. He thought she would have taken a ride via Drogon. Jon is exhausted and goes to his cabin. He reflects on what he said in the Dragonpit about the others, the Night King, and moreso that Dany is the only Queen he'll serve.   
He is surprised to hear a knock on the door but he says "enter" and is shocked to see Daenerys entering his room. Jon goes to say something but Daenerys bridges the gap and kisses him gently at first. Jon starts to kiss her more passionately and Daenerys returns the kisses. Daenerys starts to undo some of her clothing. Jon does the same all the while still passionately kissing.Dany turns around and Jon while kissing her neck undos the laces from her dress. She then turns back around and helps Jon out of his clothes their passion does not let up. Now they are completely nude and Jon gently places Dany on the bed. He kisses her mouth then trails her jawline to her neck. He takes a hand a cups her left breast while sucking on the right. He switches breasts and trails kisses further down her body. He then kisses her thighs and she parts her legs grabbing his curly locks. He gives her the Lord's Kiss. Dany moans in pleasure. Jon takes two of his fingers and finds his way in. She is soaked and as he thrusts his fingers in and out she grabs more of his hair and moans loudly. She peaks and though she shudders and is not done Jon raises himself up and Dany can feel his hard cock at her entrance. He starts with a slow thrust and Dany is amazed at the feeling. Jon takes a slow start to their lovemaking. He is amazed at the feeling of being inside her. It is better than Ygritte who was kissed by fire being in Dany is like fire itself. Dany rocks her hips faster and Jon matches her pace. They peak at the same time moments later and neither move. They lay entwined with each other. Neither says a word because they don't need to.


	3. Real Life Gremlins Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Characters belong to George RR Martin. I also do not own the Book/Movie characters and quotes used below. I have given the proper credit to the movie, actor, and/or author regarding their work. An explanation of my hiatus and upcoming return to my very first fan fic follows. As well as notes at the end of this chapter with a little morsel of what will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This non chapter chapter will let people who want to know what happen to the story and my sudden disappearance as well my unexpected reappearance etc.... Also this is my first fic and would be grateful for a beta(s) or a person(s) input into my new chapters. The North Remembers in Westeros. While here on planet Earth I myself the born and raised New Yorker who ended up moving 25 miles South of Boston remembers as well.

The movie Forrest Gump which starred actor Tom Hanks as Forrest Gump in 1994. In the movie Forrest is sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. A woman sits at the opposite end and he offers her a piece of chocolate. (NOW I'M NOT TRYING TO CAUSE A DEBATE AS TO WHETHER IS OR WAS WAS USED IN THE LINE I WILL BE QUOTING FROM BUT I AM QUOTING IT FOR A REASON.) The woman refuses which causes Forrest to tell her “My momma always said life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.” The back of the original VHS tape which I own says Life is not Life was. And the past few months of my life was not only like a box of assorted chocolates it was as well as author J K Rowlings books and subsequent movies about Harry Potter and those Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. You also don't know what to expect. 2017 is over with and for that I am glad. I had 25 chapters written with 10 to 12 of those proofed only to have Gremlins mess with my computer, flash drive, and phone. I remembered on New Year's Day 01/01/18 that I had actually printed out a few chapters on my friends new printer to show her it worked. Now that I have physical copies of some of my work I will start to update on a more consistent basis.

 

My loved ones have been suffering some health issues so while I supported my loved ones I put myself on the back burner so to speak. This caused me to ring in 2018 sick and have my Gallbladder removed via emergency surgery 01/02/18. I put it off for years now. My loved ones said to me if I don't take care of myself first how can I expect to enjoy doing what I enjoy to do as well as helping them. The answer is simple. I can not and I will not. If not for the hiatus my loved ones offered me by having other friends and family help with everyone's well being.

 

Looking forward to see what this new year will bring. As well as getting back to updating this fic on a more regular schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By February 14 I am hoping to have a minimum of 4 completed chapters posted. I'm still recovering from my surgery so I am hoping for at least 1 chapter before the end of this month. The next chapter is still Season 7 with Arya and Brienne sparring and after they are done they look up to Lady Sansa the Lady of Winterfell. Sansa's face and her leaving was a cue on her emotions battling as what her sister has become and what other military skils Arya gained and why. She leaves while Littlefinger always watching and listening to the question given by Brienne and the response Arya gives her. He is trying another rung on his "chaos ladder". Littlefinger or by his proper title Lord Petyr Baelish may wear a Mocking Bird but his house's sigil has the Titan of Bravos on it. We then see the Lady of Winterfell still being controlled by the puppet master Littlefinger or so it seems. 3 wolves vs a single Mockingbird would be an easy kill however The North Remembers as well as the Stark's when sentencing someone. Players for the Game of Life and not the throne will be reunited and the truth will be revealed.


End file.
